


Happiness Is A Quiet Cappuccino

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [8]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coffee appreciation, Drabble, Gen, happy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Akira is on vacation abroad, but it's been anything but relaxing so far. Maybe an early morning coffee is just what this vampire needs!
Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392679
Kudos: 3





	Happiness Is A Quiet Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an entry for a "happy place" challenge. The task? Just write your character in their happy place. There's nothing Akira loves more than a calm, relaxing coffee.... except for Tsurugi, maybe. ;)
> 
> Because I love making my OC's interact, this features the original version of my OC Dominic Peterson, who had been a barista college student in San Diego before I began using him to host with in a Host Club RP.

_ ‘Culture shock is not nearly adequate to describe this feeling,’  _ Akria thought as he walked down the thankfully empty street. San Diego, as bustling as it was, couldn’t compare to the claustrophobic hustle of bodies in Shinjuku, or any of the other wards the brunet would call home. Akira felt as if he ought to be relieved to be vacationing somewhere so open and spacious, and with less people. “I guess it’s not a question of number,” he muttered thoughtfully as he continued to amble along, “it’s all about the kind of people.” It was only his third day abroad, and the unassuming man had already had more than his fill of cheerful, chatty people trying to share their life stories with him. He could understand that they thought they were only being friendly, but it was all entirely too much. Just riding the trolley the first day had proven enough to make him long for the overcrowded rush hour trains back home. “At least people go out of their way to mind their own business back home.” He sighed heavily and finally shook himself out of his thoughts to take a look around. “Well, looks like I found the place, at least.” Akira had to admit that the overeager people he had encountered over the past few days were good for at least one thing- information. He’d been told there was a 24-hour coffee house in Normal Heights- Lestat’s; and the loner vampire had been all too eager to check the place out ever since. He peeked in through the window and was delighted to see only one person inside- obviously the barista. 

Akira let go of a relieved sigh and pulled open the door with effortless silence. The man behind the counter didn’t notice him right away, which came as no surprise to the crimson-eyed brunet. _‘What kind of vampire would I be if I couldn’t sneak up on someone?’_ Feeling oddly amused, the immortal took the opportunity to give the barista a slow once over. _‘Definitely taller_ _than me,”_ he thought, _‘and it’s kinda… hot... how he’s chewing on his finger.’_ Akira dropped his gaze down to his shoes a moment and smiled. _‘If I still had blood pumping, I’d blushing so badly right now.’_

The other man, still oblivious, leaned over the counter top- his chin resting in an upturned palm. He nibbled thoughtfully on the tip of his pointer finger as he stared blankly down at a half-finished crossword. He held a pen in his other hand, tapping it absently on the counter top. _ ‘Damn. I’m not in the mood for this right now.’  _ The solitary employee let out a frustrated huff of breath.  _ ‘It’s so dead tonight, I just want this shift to end. I didn’t even get any numbers today.’  _ He was gently pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice offering a greeting.

“Uh, hi there,” Akira started shyly as he stopped in front of the counter. He looked up with an expectant, yet friendly expression, waiting for the taller man to lift his gaze. 

The taller brunet looked up slowly, an easy smile spreading across his lips. The smile took on a more genuinely pleased edge as he took in the sight of the fair-skinned, crimson-eyed guest stood before him. “Well hi there yourself, Cutie. You’re out awful late, aren’t you?” The barista slid his gaze over to the side, to check the clock on the register. “It’s almost two in the morning.” The confident flirt chuckled softly and met his customer’s unusually coloured gaze. “Well, I suppose this is why we’re open 24-hours, after all. Never know when an adorable little thing like you might wander in. I’m Dominic.” Dominic straightened up and gave his lean body a refreshing stretch before he stepped over to the cash register and offered the shorter man a playful wink. “What can I make for you, Cutie?”

Akira shifted his gaze upwards a moment, to read the menu board- feeling Dominic’s unabashed jade eyes assessing him all the while. That moment could definitely be counted among the many in which the shy brunet was infinitely grateful to be undead. He found life so much easier now that his body did not so readily betray his nerves. Of course, there were certain tells that not even being technically dead could stop- such as the way his tongue poked out to play with the rings in his lower lip as he met Dominic’s vaguely suggestive gaze. “Heh. You can call me Akira.” He smiled sheepishly and added “otherwise, I might die from embarrassment” in an almost whisper. Clearing his throat, he shrugged his left shoulder, letting one of the straps to his tote bag fall so he could reach in and dig around for his wallet. “Could I just get a Cappuccino please, Dominic?” 

“You’ve got it, Akira.” The charming server shot his guest a disarming smile. “That’ll be $4.95, please.” 

The transaction ended shortly and Akira made his way back towards the front of the cafe. He had always been fond of sitting close to the window and having the option of some casual people-watching. He hung his tote on the side of his chair, from one strap and dug out a skein of yarn- a silk and cotton blend in a deep, vibrant plum. Humming contentedly to himself, the reserved tourist pulled out the two needles that had been carefully tucked into the skein. He slightly spread the completed row of stitches on his right hand needle and wrapped the yarn expertly around the fingers of his left hand before settling in to begin a new row. He was so invested in his work that he nearly didn’t notice when the other man approached with his order. 

“You kint?” Dominic placed the cappuccino down gently, taking care not to put it too close to his customer's yarn. 

Picking up on the gesture, Akira looked up and offered the barista a grateful nod. “Uh. yeah. I find it relaxing.” The crafty vampire put a careful emphasis to his next words. “Especially when I’m feeling overwhelmed from expending too much energy.” He cocked his head slightly and turned his ruby-like eyes up almost imploringly at the eager flirt. 

_ ‘As if he wasn’t cute enough based on looks alone…’  _ Dominic bit down on the inside of his lower lip as he returned the other man’s sweet smile.  _ ‘These shy ones always make me want to attack… but he’s got a bit of a feisty edge too. Fuck. It’s too bad I obviously won’t be getting his number.’ _

Akira looked down to his mug and a small chuckle slipped past his lips. “Beautiful presentation, but I’m honestly surprised you drew a feather and not a heart.” HIs fingers still working as if the yarn and needles were merely an extension of his body, the shorter man looked back to Dominic with a clear amusement to his expression. 

“Gotta keep you on your toes… Akira.” Dominic gave a cheeky wink and leaned in, resting his hand on the table top as if he were about to take a seat. 

There was something about the green-eyed barista that reminded Akira of a certain golden-eyed mage back home. _ ‘He’s almost… a little bit like Tsurugi.’  _ The thought of his friend and not-so-secret crush sent a thrill through the knitting subclass and he let out a wistful sigh. He put his knitting needles down, let the yarn fall from his left hand, and picked up his coffee. His intrigued gaze did not drop away from Dominic's until the rich, bold flavour of the cappuccino hit his tongue. His eyelids fluttered and his nostrils flared, taking in as much of the full aroma they could as the refreshingly warm drink spilled down the vampire’s throat. He let out a low hum of approval and his lips curled up into a satisfied smile he opened his eyes and found the other man’s gaze again. “That’s delicious, Dominic. Thank you.”

The taller man bit down on the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help but feel affected by his customer’s clear display of enjoyment.  _ ‘This little cutie’s killing me and I don’t think he even knows it.’  _ He cleared his throat and pushed himself back off the tabletop. “My pleasure. I’d have to turn in my apron if I couldn’t make a good cappuccino, after all.” A smooth laugh rolled off the man’s tongue as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his waist apron. 

Akira considered his server shrewdly from over the rim of his mug as he took another, longer drink. _ ‘I really did want some peace and quiet, but… it wouldn’t really be too horrible, I suppose.’ _ He dropped his gaze as he set down his mug and picked his knitting back up, wrapping the soft, sleek yarn around the fingers of his left hand. He spoke in a warm, inviting tone without looking up from his hands. “It must be pretty boring when you’re the only one here, huh? Maybe even a bit lonely.” Having completed a few stitches, Akira looked up with a small smirk. “I noticed you were working on a crossword, Dominic. I’m not much of a conversationalist myself, but…” the introverted immortal paused a moment, to be sure of what he wanted. His smirk became a modest grin. “It might be nice if you joined me. What’s the point of doing your puzzle up behind the counter, all alone, when you could just as well sit here and work on it?”

“Sounds like an offer I can’t refuse,” Dominic replied with a toothy grin. He turned on his heel and crossed the floor to fetch his pen and newspaper. 

Akira moved his right hand needle to his left hand and picked up his mug once again. He watched the confident flirt walk away as he tilted the mug against his parted lips and savoured the delectable drink. _ ‘This is exactly the kind of vacation I’d envisioned,’  _ he mused,  _ ‘finally.'  _ He closed his eyes in appreciation of both the serene silence and the heavenly cappuccino, opening them again only when he sensed Dominic’s presence back at the table. He offered his early morning companion a sincere smile as he set down his mug and went back to his knitting. 


End file.
